


"they're listening"

by Matsubusa



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Dissociative Identity Disorder, First Kiss, Internal Monologue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsubusa/pseuds/Matsubusa
Summary: An alternate version of 4x03 Forbidden I wrote a long time ago: Elliot kisses Tyrell to shut him up in the apartment scene.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	"they're listening"

Who would love someone like him?  
Did he really even love any of the women he ever took "interest" in? Or was it a desperate grasp at a lifesaver, a way into shallow water of his drowning loneliness?

Shayla was a burst of sunshine in his world and yeah she was hot but...there always was a wall between them due to his...endeavors.  
Angela was a childhood best friend and even though he loved her while she was alive, he knew they were incompatible in the long run. Their romance was forced: two lonely desperate people in a hole twisting friendship into something more.  
Olivia? He felt dirty after they fucked. This wasn't what he wanted. This was what /he/ wanted. Olivia was just another tack-on to the list of ways out of loneliness. Another forced fake intimacy. 

Who was he kidding. He could never have anything genuine with a typical person. The power imbalance and disconnect would be insane. 

A hacker. He was used to using other people. He was used to tinkering with people's clockwork and finding out what made them tick, therefore finding out how to get what he wanted from them. There was a sheet of glass between him and the world always, holding everyone at an arm's reach.

Love was simply a social morphine for Elliot: a way of numbing the pain. 

He moved on quickly after Shayla, after Angela died even. 

...But there's someone who invaded his every waking thought for days on end when he was in prison. Someone who kept coming back to him time and time again and liked him not as a palatable version of himself, but for all his iidiosyncrasies. 

"Letting people in doesn't have to hurt" Mr. Robot chimed in, interrupting Elliot's usual monologue. 

He opened the door.  
Of fucking course Tyrell was there. Everything surreal had to happen to Elliot at once. Nothing could ever play out typically.

It doesn't feel like it did with Shayla,  
nor with Angela,  
or with Olivia.

This was Tyrell.  
His Tyrell, who spent months alone at a farm, alone with nobody else, just for him.  
His Tyrell, who abandoned his wife and kids, abandoned his CTO position at Evil Corp to be with Elliot.  
His Tyrell, who while others touch felt like poison, made him want to scrape his skin off, his made him feel loved.  
His Tyrell, who risked being seen in a suit and recognized as a fugitive for him.  
His Tyrell, who would let him shoot him point-blank in the head because he believed they were meant to be together.

He knew the other man loved him, and while it was overwhelming for a while (and still is)...Mr. Robot was right, letting people in didn't mean he had to get hurt. Tyrell was on his level, they've been through so much together. It wasn't plastic like how he loved women, and he knew Tyrell must have been feeling the same plastic love with his wife. 

Tyrell, Tyrell, Tyrell.

Tyrell who consumed all of his thoughts in prison.

Tyrell, who stuck by Elliot episode after episode, breakdown after breakdown. 

His lover, Elliot repeated in his head, relishing the sound of it. 

Lover,  
lover,  
lover. 

There was no other word to describe their bond. Maybe Tyrell was right, maybe they were destined to work together. Why else would they be magnets for one another whilst everyone else Elliot loved was torn away from him?

Elliot pushed everyone away from him, or had people ripped away from him in the past two years of his life. All ended up in tears and blood.

It was time for him to break down the doors, let someone in, let the person in who, despite everything, was still by his side. The person who had seen him at his lows and highs and loved him all despite it, unconditionally.

They've waited long enough. Elliot knew the other man loved him too. He needed to shut Tyrell up and calm him down a bit. This was his chance. 

Huh? Wasn't he just at the doorway? Why was he across the- As he was dazed out in thought, Elliot found his body scrambling like an animal escaping its prey to secure the room. He became aware of Tyrell running his mouth and his mind went into a shock of what was going on.  
Oh right, the Dark Army.

"Took over to give you a minute to process your feelings," Mr. Robot replied, "Just as I set you up with Olivia to help you realize you aren't into girls" he chuckled.

"W-what are you doing?!" Tyrell stuttered, snapping Elliot back to reality once again.

In a flash Tyrell saw Elliot turn to him.

Elliot got uncomfortably close, especially for a man who rarely touched others unprompted.  
Tyrell's heart was racing, feeling deja vu of the night they became gods.

He grabbed the back of Tyrell's neck, pushing the two of them together. Tyrell could've sworn he saw the man's eyes flicker up-down before he closed the gap between them, though he didn't process it until a second later with Elliot's speed.

Tyrell was frozen as Elliot kissed him, rough and fast and messy. Incomplete.  
He didn't know where to put his hands, didn't want to ruin it, didn't want to-

Elliot pulled away, scrambling for something on the desk again.

Did he just get off his tiptoes? Cute.

"Wh-?"  
Elliot hushed the taller man, who stooped down to try and get a semblance of understanding of what he was doing. He pulled him in by the shirt collar roughly to give him a quick sloppy kiss as he fumbled the cap for the marker open.

"Elliot I-"

Elliot shoved the paper in Tyrell's face.

"They're listening."


End file.
